Recobrar
by Cannelle Vert
Summary: La Muerte aguarda, tiene la eternidad para ello. Y nunca nadie se ha burlado de ella, gusta de observar, esperar y recobrar. Muerte de personajes.


_Descargo de responsabilidad: Nada me pertenece, solo las ganas y el intento de idea. _

_Dedicatoria: a Itsumi Minamino, Feliz día._

_o.O.o_

**_Recobrar_**

_Después buscó al hermano menor durante años, pero nunca logró encontrarlo. Cuando éste tuvo a edad muy avanzada, se quitó por fin la capa invisible y se la regalo a su hijo. Y entonces recibió a la Muerte como si fuera una vieja amiga, y se marchó con ella de buen agrado. Y así, como iguales, ambos se alejaron de la vida. _

El papel tapiz de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black, se encuentra opaco, quemado y rasgado en algunas partes.

Harry solo lo observa cada cierto tiempo, con temor, que el único rostro que se encuentra claro y no turbio (el ultimo descendiente vivo no repudiado); se conserve así, con sonrisa cínica y mirada brillante.

Sentado frente a él, en el banquillo que utiliza Kreacher para lustrar los zapatos. Un libro y un espejo a su lado izquierdo, varita en mano y un cuerpo desmadejado en el regazo, la mirada fija en la frágil criatura.

No quiere pensar que parece una parodia cruel de la _Pietà. _

El manto de la invisibilidad apenas y les cubre a ambos, cada cierto tiempo tiene que encoger las piernas de Draco para que estas no salgan del amparo de la capa.

Su temperatura es baja, la toma cuidadosamente con el dorso de la mano y la compara con la suya.

Llevan casi un día completo en la misma posición. Por sostenerle tiene piernas acalambradas y brazos adormecidos, cansados.

Y la desolación le llena en cada ocasión que no puede detectar el trabajo de su corazón.

Es la fría noche del domingo 10 de mayo. Una semana exacta de la batalla en Hogwarts.

Una maldición pérdida, un camino interrumpido, y ahora un joven al que se le escapa la vida, rápidamente.

_o.O.o_

Harry estando en la sala de espera de San Mungo, recuerda cómo inició su corta relación con Draco Malfoy. Después del incidente en los baños de segundo piso, la culpa hizo que Potter le acosara, aun padeciendo en la enfermería. Durante las clases y después de ellas. Se acercaba lentamente a la mesa de los Slytherin, sin acobardarse por los desplantes o silencios recibidos. Hasta que consiguió hablar con él. Su madre fue oculta en el sur de Francia, Lucius seguía preso. Y ellos comenzaron a hablar, no como Potter y Malfoy.

Harry y Draco se enamoraron.

_o.O.o_

Malfoy a diferencia del moreno tomo las cosas con bastante calma, cuando le dijeron que su magia se convertiría en el motivo de su presurosa muerte solo bufó. El orgullo de la fuerza mágica de su estirpe. La maldición se alimentaba de su magia, consumiendo, marchitando y apagando. El mago promedio moriría al cabo de tres semanas incluso un mes.

Él tenía una semana.

Malgastaron los primeros dos días en San Mungo.

Al tercero Harry se lo llevo desesperado por encontrar alguien que le diese esperanzas.

El jueves Potter destruyo cada uno de los muebles de las habitaciones superiores, por la misma tarde imploró a la Muerte que dejase vivir a Draco a cambio de él, pero solo recibió silencio.

Harry lloró _esa_ la noche en el regazo de Draco, le besó con desesperación las manos y le pidió que no se fuese, que moriría sin él, el rubio solo le observó con una sonrisa cansada sus desesperados ruegos y peinando los rebeldes mechones negros hasta que quedó dormido.

Al amanecer Harry sintió las sábanas frías por la falta de compañía, saltó desesperado y desfiló escaleras abajo buscando al rubio, lo encontró sentado frente a la crepitante chimenea, con las piernas flexionada a desgana, sin elegancia ni formalidad, ya que caso tenía.

— ¿Su... sucede algo? — aun después de haberle encontrado, en la cara de Harry era posible detectar todo su miedo.

—Solo no puedo dormir. — relajó los hombros y con fingida indiferencia terminó—Además, roncas peor que un hipogrifo congestionado.

Vuelven a la cama y Harry le abraza tan fuerte y tan apretado que le es imposible dormirse, si pudiese hacerlo...

La necesidad y desesperación que le demuestra, le calan tan dentro. Solo observa como su pareja frunce el ceño y le tiemblan los labios, lamenta que lo funesto de la situación aún acompañe su sueño.

Por la mañana, cuando al fin las horas han vencido al rubio. Harry se levanta cuidadosamente, le pide a Kreacher que se encargue del desayuno que tomarán en la habitación, y se esconde en el baño, mientras mira su rostro cansado, se restriega los ojos con agua fría, solo por hacer algo.

Cuando sale del cuarto de baño Draco le observa comiendo un bol de fruta fresca picada.

— ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que _disfruto_ de las fresas? — su sonrisa es seductora, Potter lo siente irreal, fuera de lugar, pero decide seguir con el juego.

—No lo habías dicho— gatea sobre la cama hasta llegar a él. —muéstramelo.

Harry lo sabe, es una despedida.

Hacen en amor por última vez.

_o.O.o_

Harry tirita y sabe que no es nada relacionado con la temperatura, las horas continúan pasando, y el miedo lo paraliza cada vez más.

Besa cariñosamente la frente del joven que se encuentra en sus piernas mientras observa fijamente la esquina de la habitación. Podría jurar que no están solos, que ella silenciosamente les contempla.

_o.O.o_

Por la tarde del quinto día visitan a Narcissa, toma la noticia con la fría y desinteresada compostura que una dama de sociedad debe de mantener.

Toman el té y algunas suaves pero crujientes pastas.

Sujeta lentamente la varita, que tantos dueños y nombres ha tenido. Se encuentran recostados, Draco se ha dormido casi de inmediato, el viaje a Francia, pese a ser mediante traslador le ha cansado.

—Ojala fueses de ayuda— toca con cuidado su nudosa estructura.

_o.O.o_

Es la mañana del décimo día de mayo, después de dos horas de intentarle despertar y no lograrlo ha tomado una decisión. Busca entre los cajones de la cómoda un pijama de franela, la que Draco suele apropiarse en los fríos días de invierno. Saca la varita de Dumblendore de la mesita de noche, el pedazo del espejo de Sirius y rescata la pequeña piedra negra de los pantalones rotos y manchados de sangre, finalmente carga con un delicadez que no cree poseer a Draco y bajan al recibidor cubiertos por el manto de invisibilidad.

_o.O.o_

En el sexto día, el amanecer les encuentra acurrucados, necesitados del calor que desprende el otro. Harry despierta primero. Antes de abrir los ojos, se toma su tiempo para memorizar la sensación de ser rodeado por el rubio, el calor de su pecho, la suavidad de su piel, el susurro de la acompasada respiración al pasar a un lado de su rostro, sus piernas juntas y una sensación que apenas encontró: el sentirse querido y protegido.

Después abre lentamente los ojos, y sin varita murmura un hechizo para mejorar su vista, tiene la imperiosa necesidad de mirarle completamente, no con lo que sus defectuosos ojos le permitan. La piel del joven Malfoy es delicada, casi femenina, de color muy pálido, que hoy se acerca a lo enfermizo, con miembros largos y ejercitados, la guerra los ha desarrollado. Tiene cicatrices, líneas de diferente grosor que le cubre diferente tramos de la piel, Harry sabe cómo fueron producidas cada una, a él le gustan, eso indica que Draco ha sobrevivido. Aun a él.

Repasa las pequeñas pecas y lunares, formando dibujos con ellos, como lo harían los griegos con las estrellas, pero a diferencia de las estrellas y sus formas, Harry sabe el número exacto de lunares, en las noches de insomnio durante la guerra los contaban con la pequeña luz susurrada por un lumos.

El rostro de Draco es relajado y con los labios entreabiertos, de largas pestañas doradas y nariz recta, los mechones del cabello tapan gran parte de su cara, con mano delicada y temblorosa los aparta.

Kreacher apare a un lado de la cama, sin hacer ruido Harry se levanta y está a punto de pedir su cabeza en el corredor de abajo, con gesto adusto le indican que hablen afuera.

—Señor Harry Potter, ha recibido una carta del Wizengamot, Kreacher no hay querido molestar al amo Draco, pero la lechuza sigue aquí.

La carta con formalidades, palabras rebuscadas y severas solo indican algo: la fecha del juicio Draco Lucius Malfoy ha sido fijada, con cargos por ser mortifago, a pesar de no involucrarse en la batalla en el bando de capas negras, el tatuaje negro y tétrico mancha su piel. Harry solo respira profundamente con un gesto de la mano quema la carta. Trata de quedarse en blanco, de no sentir la desesperación, la furia, la impotencia y esas ganas de gritar, de llorar, quiere derrumbarse, quiere…

Finalmente llega el dolor una vez más, de saber que eso se acabará en menos de 48 horas.

_o.O.o_

Manos temblorosas que sujetan contrapartes largas y pálidas. Harry no puede pesar, solo desea ser capaz de derrotar a la mismísima muerte, tener a Draco para él, disfrutar las épocas que les faltan, el tiempo que merecen.

_o.O.o_

Hace muchas noches, la luz de una fogata y la inminente guerra, les hizo confesar sus deseos, de ser libres, y si tuvieran la facultad de serlo. Harry desea un cómodo departamento en el callejón Diagon, que le permita ver a Ron y Hermione en el lado mágico, tener el ambiente de las especias y el vapor de las pociones de Draco, las capas y los paquetes en papel de estraza.

Ahora lo ve tan imposible, y lejano como jamás se le presento.

_o.O.o_

Es exactamente a las doce del mediodía cuando jura sentirla, parada inexorable en la esquina más alejada de la habitación. Fría y segura. La Muerte.

_o.O.o_

Regresa, no puede estar apartado de Malfoy por mucho tiempo. Solo por último hace un pequeño viaje por aparición.

Draco siempre ha sido de despertares tranquilos, ojos somnolientos y pastosos. Ahora, trata de disfrutar el máximo de la sensación de la lenta conciencia que va tomando, sabe que Harry no lo acompaña, pero es incapaz de robarle el tiempo auto-impuesto a esa persona que tanto lo necesita.

Por él, ha esperado y siempre lo hará.

Harry y Draco toman el té, uno muy dulce casi jarabe y el otro, solo, amargo.

Un cachorro de poca edad se encuentra en el regazo del heredero, el Gryffindor se acurruca con pies descalzos en el sofá mientras la mirada de su acompañante es despegada de la rustica habitación en la que se encuentran.

Una cabaña en medio del bosque, un cachorro de Bobtail en las sábanas que no son suyas, y un cordón de yute.

_Primavera._

El sol apenas está saliendo, hay pájaros trinando, flores multicolores y el agradable sonido de agua en movimiento –Draco no discierne si es un hechizo o un río cercano- pero después de tanto tiempo encerrados es agradable sentir el caliente contacto de los rayos del sol a su piel desnuda.

Sotis- el cachorro de pelaje blanco y negro- corre detrás de las mariposas, que cual película de Disney revolotean por el derredor. Harry come tranquilamente emparedados de alguna jalea mientras juega contra las fichas negras del ajedrez. Draco no quiere pensar que incluso en un juego su pareja siempre está del lado de la luz.

_Verano._

El sol está en lo alto, los dos se encuentran sudorosos, cansados y con una sonrisa que les cruza medio rostro, Sotis les da alcance con sus largas zancadas y ladridos de alegría. Potter aun siendo el más pequeño en tamaño, mas no en fuerza de los dos. Le toma en brazos pese a las protestas del ex-Slyterin, quien patalea y amenaza, mientras el moreno los conduce hasta que el mar le tapa poco más que la cintura. Y sin más ceremonia se deja caer, sujetando fuertemente a su pareja.

—Nunca debiste decirme que no sabes nadar.

_Otoño._

Es de tarde, Draco sentado el en alféizar de la ventana mientras una lluvia torrencial hace eco en la habitación. Sotis le mira desde la cama que ocupa en casi la mitad de su tamaño, Potter entra y le tiende una taza humeante, el rubio cambia su vista a la ahora pequeña cuerda de yute, que se ha desvanecido rápidamente, está a menos de la mitad de su tamaño original. Harry remueve entre los estantes y saca un libro delgado.

— Érase una vez un joven brujo atractivo, rico y con talento que observó cómo sus amigos se comportaban como idiotas cuando se enamoraban…— Draco le interrumpe y besa lentamente sus labios. Ambos se acomodan en la cama, a la vez que Sotis recarga su peluda cabeza en la pierna de Harry y mira aburrido su intercambio, siguen leyendo, hasta que ambos se quedan dormidos.

_Invierno._

Nunca aprecio el blanco paisaje formado después de una tormenta de nieve, quizá, nunca le dio tiempo, ocupado en estudiar, en aprender para superar a todos, cómo era esperado. Quizá nunca le dijeron cuando moriría, del cordón prácticamente no queda más que un par de centímetros. En el rincón del salón un pino decorado con recuerdos de momentos especiales; juntos o separados. Pequeños zapatos franceses de la dulce infancia de Draco, las primeras snitch que atraparon, cromos de las ranas de chocolate, y más recuerdo felices. Draco mira con duda los obsequios que adornan el pie del pino.

—De verdad, Potter ¿Regalos? — lo dice arrastrando las palabras, como lo hiciese en sus años pasados en el internado.

—Sé que amas los regalos, no trates de negarlo, puedo verlo en tus ojos.

Pero aun así sabe que es triste, cualquier cosa que pudiese darle no pasarás con ella ni con él mucho tiempo. Y es un juego, el de guardar las apariencias, sé que sabes lo que sé. Pero está allí la intención de la situación, el de aprovechar el tiempo restante antes que el cordón se consuma completamente.

_o.O.o_

Se ha terminado, el perro, la cuerda, el tiempo.

Una mañana gris, calurosa, rueda inquieto por el colchón, tomando el valor para despertarse, y asegurarse de que esté _vivo,_ de que pase con él el último día de vida que le queda. Ciento cincuenta, son los segundos que tienen que pasar para convencerse de no desperdiciar el tiempo, aún hay cosas que pueden hacer, solo no es dejarlo allí. Ahora, con el estado de ánimo cambiado, siente que no pueden seguir allí acostado. Pero al parecer es el único que piensa así, su pareja se mantiene tendida en la misma posición en la que recuerda que se durmió.

Y es así como llegó a estar debajo de una capa, un cuerpo sin fuerzas y con más temor que nunca.

Las horas han pasado, y para su horror no puede recordar en qué momento se ha quedado dormido, quizá las horas faltantes de sueño desde hace varios días le den una pista del motivo. Pero las cosas no siguen igual, han empeorado, si antes el percibir su temperatura le era difícil ahora es casi imposible, y su respiración es dificultosa, el diafragma se expande con dolor, y en sus rasgos es posible ver por lo que está padeciendo.

Ahora lo que le parecía imposible se ha cumplido, creía que después de una vida con temor, que el miedo no podría superarle no después de lo vivido, se da cuenta de la inocencia de sus pensamientos cuando le ve estremecerse al respirar, una y otra vez.

Ve el espejo a sus pies, y quisiera que Sirius o sus padres pudiesen darle consejo, consuelo. De la inminencia que se acerca. Se queda despierto hasta que el amanecer se hace presente y se cuestiona con furia y pesar cuándo tiempo de vida le quedará para sufrirla, desearía que los últimos momentos de su pareja no fueran así. Ha pasado la semana que con esfuerzo diagnostico el equipo médico de San Mungo y pese que no se ve viviendo sin él, quiere que su sufrimiento termine.

La muerte sigue imperita en el salón.

Y es en _un segundo_, no es necesario que medite sobre eso por horas, llega como una idea pero es de conocimiento seguro, puro y real.

La muerte no se irá, Draco no morirá por que la capa les ampara de _ella_, no se irá hasta que Harry decida, y el tiempo que se tarde, _él_ lo sufrirá.

Y es así como literalmente tiene en las manos la vida de la persona más importante para él.

No puede con ello, no puede.

_o.O.o_

Toma su rostro, le acaricia desde la sien a donde termina el mentón, ha puesto la piedra en la mano derecha de Draco. Besa cada parte de su cuerpo que le es disponible y con cada roce que dejan sus labios es un te quiero o un perdón susurrado.

Lo sienta a horcajadas en su regazo, dejando de lado el banquillo coloca a ambos en el suelo alfombrado, los músculos se le resisten pero, es el último esfuerzo. Un último beso y es el mismo brazo que iza la varita dónde descansa la espalda de Draco, con la otra aparta la capa mientras conjura el hechizo, unos ojos cerrados y un sesgado rayo verde, es lo último que ve.

_Aún por largo el camino, llegó a su cometido. _

_Lento y frío es el destino._

_Y así es como la muerte se llevó al último hermano. _


End file.
